Agricultural combines are typically equipped with a harvesting head attached to the forward end thereof. Conventional corn heads in particular include a number of row units designed to remove ears of corn from the stalks as the combine moves through the field. To do this, the rows of corn must be guided into narrow gaps of the row units that extend across the width of the head. Conventional row units include stalk rolls for pulling the corn stalks through a slot or throat such that the ears of corn are removed from the stalks as the ears come into engagement with opposing deck plates mounted to the row units. Gathering chains with lugs guide the corn stalks into the throat so that the ears may be removed. In this manner, corn heads are particularly designed for harvesting corn, but are not well suited for harvesting other crops such as sorghum, milo, millet, sunflowers, soybeans, bio-mass crops, and other “cut and harvest” row crops.
Used corn heads can often be acquired on the used or secondary market for a fraction of the cost of a new corn head. However, many of the components of such used corn heads, such as the stalk rolls, trash knives, and deck plates may be worn to a significant degree. Thus, absent costly maintenance and repair, the useful life of a used corn head may be limited. Additionally, many of the components of a conventional corn head, such as the stalk rolls, cast stock roll housings, and trash knives, add significant weight to the corn head thereby affecting the fore-aft stability of the combine both in the field and on the road. Furthermore, other types of harvesting heads, such as rigid platform heads, are not particularly well suited for harvesting down crop.
In addition, it is also often desirable to harvest different crops by cutting their stalks at different heights. For example, it is desirable to cut the stalks of some crops, such as sorghum, such that a signification portion of the stalk is left at the ground (e.g., 12 inches of stalk or more in some cases) and less of the stalk and material other grain (MOG) is taken into the combine. In other cases, it is desirable to cut the stalks of other crops, such as soybeans, closer to the ground in order to ensure that low-hanging pods are harvested, for example.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for converting a corn head such that it can be used to harvest a variety of row crops other than corn. A need also exists for an improved harvesting head designed to pick up and gather downed row crops, while also leaving significant portions of the stalks at the ground. A further need exists for a harvesting head designed to harvest a variety row crops at various desirable heights, and that may also be converted back to a conventional corn head.